Rotbrain Remnants
"We shall forge a destiny, free of the will of an elven tyrant, or we shall be buried once more. Never will we bow to the banshee." The Rotbrain Remnants are both the name of rumored survivors of the original group of undead known as The Rotbrain as well as the conspiracy theory surrounding them. Origins The Rotbrain were a faction of undead active in the early days of the Cataclysm. When the Forsaken began raising new undead via the Val'kyr, a fraction of these newly raised undead refused the offer to join the Forsaken. Under the banner of Marshal Marcus Redpath, these undead who refused to become Forsaken were rallied together. Originally a moniker used by Forsaken as an insult for undead who were thought mindless or lost, these undead took the name 'Rotbrain' as a source of pride. The Rotbrain saw their apparent destruction with unprovoked attacks by Forsaken forces at their encampments within the woods outside Deathknell. Marcus Redpath & his lieutenants were slain, with presumably all Rotbrain being destroyed. This was termed 'The Rotbrain Assault' by the Deathguard in official reports. Conspiracy Theory Among Forsaken circles, the Rotbrain are spoken of in callous indifference for the most part. The term 'rotbrain' was still used as an insult, even spreading to use by other members of the Horde. Following the Assault, throughout the Forsaken's war in Silverpine & Hillsbrad against various human, worgen and Alliance forces, new Forsaken were created from the fallen of humanity. Even former Crown Prince of Stromgarde, Galen Trollbane, was raised into undeath and in service to the Banshee Queen. Even as the Forsaken build up their sphere of influence throughout Lordaeron, undead left the ranks of the Forsaken, primarily joining the Argent Crusade or heading west & holding no official loyalty but still engaging in service to the Horde. A lingering doubt still existed among some within the Forsaken. It was asked (generally in private thoughts) that 'if it happened once, could it happen again?'. Could Rotbrain survivors exist and could there be others among the newly raised Forsaken who may hold similar beliefs? Among the many raised by the Forsaken were fierce Alliance patriots who died defending their cause, only to be raised by an enemy they fought to the very end. Their memories of this still very much intact, including the violent deaths that came with it. Even without direct proof, the potential for internal conflict resulting from surviving Rotbrain undead who now hide among the ranks of the Forsaken, working to destroy the Forsaken nation from within & hidden in plain sight, is very much a threat that the Forsaken High Command wishes to confirm as untrue. A 'Rotbrain Rebellion' from within Forsaken ranks would cripple their power in Lordaeron, allowing the Alliance to sweep over them with no united front to stop them. Yet unconfirmed reports of heroic carvings depicting Marcus Redpath, various intelligence leaks to Alliance forces, even sabotage that could not be linked to Alliance or Worgen saboteurs all are believed to be clues of either continued Rotbrain existence or Rotbrain sympathizers/idolizers who work to continue the group's pursuit even after its ultimate destruction. Category:Theories Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Undead Organizations Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Political Movements